Daddies Undercover
by Mimipoom
Summary: Kensi and Deeks go undercover as a married couple, but there is a small detail, Kensi is pregnant. Read to see. Hope you enjoy! :)
1. The wait

"You felt it kicking?" Kensi whispered in the ear of Deeks.  
"Wow, our baby will have strength!" Deeks exclaimed. With his hands around Kensi's belly, that it was larger.  
"Now, we will conduct another exercise that will provide comfort for the baby and for the mother, which is essential in this last stage of pregnancy."A voice emerged from the back of the room, where they were expectant parents, concerned about the growth and development of fetus, they were in prenatal classes.  
"Are you enjoying?" Kensi asked, with a gleaming look.  
"I'm imagining how would be our children. Small mutant ninja assassins. "  
"Our?! "Kensi intersect.  
Biting his lips he said, "C'mon, I can help from a technical standpoint. '  
"Oh god uh it hurts!" An expectant mother, who was accompanied by his side with her husband, had complained of pain in the abdominal area.  
"Is everything okay? "Kensi asked, concerned about the state of their colleague.  
"Oh yes, I'm used to it, its part of the routine. It has been a swinging pregnancy, how about yours? "asked the future mom.  
"Ah... Our is going well." Kensi answered with a smile pasted on his lips.  
"Wow, you are one lucky couple. And what a beautiful couple you are. "  
Their eyes met, as if it was the first look, a look that will last, shining eternal smile of their faces.  
Deeks replied firmly: "Well, I was lucky to find someone as beautiful and perfect as Kensi." Circumventing his arm around Kensi hip, touching it to his side.  
"For today's all, take care of your future new life. We met tomorrow for a new class of pre-Christmas. See you tomorrow. "She told aide, retiring the room.  
"We did not find any evidence that would lead us to the cause of Mary Collins death." Kensi told concerned, with a shy smile in his eyes.  
(Mary Collins was employed at the State Department. Had worked in intelligence in Iraq. Had been killed in a shootout. Whose prime suspect worked at the Children's Hospital Los Angeles in the area of is why Kensi and Deeks camouflaged themselves in order to infiltrate and obtain answers to the case.)  
"We must act quickly, my sweet." Smiling Deeks said these words, contemplating her with his beautiful baby blue eyes.  
Ah... (III) The vibrating cell phone interrupted Kensi who had closed her lips slowly, as if she had a deep breath.  
"Yeah, okay ... Eric, thanks" Deeks hung up the call heading near Kensi. "It was from OPS, we must return, news about the case."  
While Kensi freed herself from her false belly, Deeks was stunned ...  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kensi asked.  
"Taking a look of how beautiful you look pregnant and how wonderful it would be if you really were" Deeks had said leaning against the car without taking his eyes off her.  
Kensi was perplexed by those words, failed to release a single word out of his mouth.  
Both were stunned. The silence lasted; the words were transmitted in a continuous exchange of looks.  
A trip to the OPS elapsed with long, uncomfortable periods of silence, and their minds remain fixed in those beautiful moments that occurred earlier.


	2. Protection

In OPS 

(After receiving all the news from the case.)

"You have to disguise yourselves again, we need to get closer to John Morris and discover the cause of this crime." Said Hetty as she faced Kensi and Deeks.

(John Morris is the murderer of Mary Collins. He works at Children's Hospital Los Angeles, in pediatrics.)

They exchanged a seductive look, a shy smile that would last. They had in mind the past moments they had, leaving them perplexed.

"Is everything okay?" Asked Callen, trying to decipher their looks that were taking place between them.

"Yes, everything is perfect!" Affirmed Deeks, releasing a sigh, with his look towards the horizon as he headed to the exit with Kensi.

Back to Children's Hospital Los Angeles 

"Hello. Good Morning, your ID and Insurance Card Crade, please." Asked the receptionist, smiling slightly.

"Here they are."

"So, are these future parents ready for a new prenatal class?"

"YES!" Said both of them, smiling.

"Everything for the comfort of our baby and my dear wife." Replied Marty Deeks, looking and stroking Kensi's belly with entire satisfaction.

"Oh well, walk over to the room, in a few moments we will begin the lesson."

"Oh my sweet, let me take your bag, I don´t want you to make unnecessary effort."

"Really Deeks, my sweet?!" Interrupted Kensi, being stunned at his comment.

"Good afternoon. Today we will do new exercises, we will practise Yoga. We will carry out exercises that will have a great influence in your venter."

"Uh, yoga, I like that!" Said Deeks enthusiastically, revealing his baby blue eyes.

"Yeah ... The yoga bunnies, not yoga." Said Kensi, rolling her eyes toward Deeks and glare at him. "That is totally different."

"Wow, you still remember that? Oh, right ... I cheated on you with your brother…What a story ..." Deeks sighed, resplendent to remember the embarrassment that his partner made him pass.

Kensi smiled, shaking her head.

"Let's start by exercising Supta Padangusthasana. This exercise consists in lying down and lift one leg each time, a small compression will react in the ventral area and then you can slowly put leg down."

"Come on, Kensalina, the chocolate bars you have eaten, are showing in your belly."

"What?" Exclaimed Kensi with an expression of discontent, giving him a death stare.

"Ah ... It wasn´t supposed to sound like that. Ah… OWW ..." Kensi had punched with strength in the arm of Deeks. Deeks shrunk up, closing his eyes and opening his mouth. He then placed his hand on his hurt arm, showing a pained expression. "Oh ... This really hurts!"

"Shhh" Kensi placed her thumb on her beautiful lips. "Can you help me with this exercise or are you incapacitated?"

"Oh right ... What I meant was that the size of your alleged belly, is due to those chocolates..."

(III) The cell phone vibrated some and interrupted them.

It was Eric."We already have the planification of the Hospital" Said Deeks heading out of the room while Kensi was still practicing the exercises recommended.

"Hey Deeks according to the Hospital plant's, John Morris's office is on the third floor, fourth room on the right." Warned Eric as Deeks followed the instructions.

Deeks found the office, unlocked the door and went inside silently. He turned on the computer, that was in the office and inserted a pen, in one of the usb entries of the computer.

"Accessing to the computer." Informed Deeks.

"Transferring data... Okay ... You can retreat from now."

Deeks left the office quietly. Behind, a suspicious look watched at close distance, whatching every move executed. The look then slowly disappeared without leaving a trace.

"Hey Kensi, I'm back!" Deeks appeared smiling, then glancing back above his shoulder to make sure he hadn't been followed.

"Finally, I was thinking that my stupid husband had left me" Answered Kensi impatiently, glaring at him, with a sulkily look.

"Oh, Kensi... Did you miss me?" Deeks asked, offering a roguish smile.

"AH ... Do you really think that? I was acting."

"Yeah, right, I'm sure you really had missed me." Affirmed Deeks strongly, with a smile from ear to ear.

"Yeah, in your dreams! Can we go? "

"Yes, all done. But I know you had missed me, I can feel it. "Answered Deeks, gently putting his arm over Kensi's shoulders as they headed for the exit.

Kensi rolled her eyes, with a shy smile.

At the Hospital's exit 

"I admit, to, allegedly, be married and expecting a child is somehow comforting to me." Deeks had stopped with a pensitive air, looking at Kensi who had returned the same look, letting out a soft smile that persisted.

"Who will I shoot first?" A strong voice creaked behind, breaking the previous moment of pure serenity. Kensi and Deeks stagnated, the heart beat increased,the blood flowed through the veins with a greater speed. They took a deep breath.

"Freeze! Turn around... slowly." Commanded John Morris. Deeks turned quickly, grabbing his gun, and pointed it to John Morris.

"Drop it"

"No! I've got two guns in my hands, two of us die and one survives. " Asserted John Morris, pursing his teeth.

Kensi felt a sharp pain in her abdominal area, dominating all her weakness. Her legs weakned and her arms ceded. Kensi fell on the floor, curled up, trying to overcome the severe pain that attacked her.

"Kensi!" Scremed Deeks been worried, running toward his partner.

"STOP! Not even one more step! " Exclaimed John Morris, putting his fingers on the triggers of both guns, pointing both of them towards Deeks. Deeks closed his eyes for a few seconds, slowly raising his arms.

John Morris hadn't hesitated, he squeezed the triggers ... "PUM PUM" A strong sound of gunfire was heard. Kensi's breathing was accelerated together with her coloured hazel eyes, widened.

A body had fallen slowly and the blood spilt through the body, sliding to the floor.

The silence persisted; the only sound that could be heard was their deep breaths.

Kensi, took her finger out of the trigger. She had shot in time in John Morris. Deeks walked quickly to her, showing an expression of concern.

"Are you okay?" Deeks asked, getting on his knees and passing his arm behind Kensi's back, staring at her beautiful eyes.

"Yeah, I'm good." Affirmed Kensi. "I was acting" She showed a brief smile.

"Oh, yeah ... I knew it! I was just following up the scene." Said Deeks, putting his hand on his head and rubbing it. Deeks offered his right hand to help Kensi up. Kensi looked into his eyes. Their hands touched and wrapped into each other. Deeks helped Kensi getting up, letting, now their hands go, slowly. "Thanks, partner." Thanked Deeks.

"Oh, I'm thankful to you too, partner." They would both release a smile.

They would walk together over to the car and wrap their arms on the back of each other.

Case Closed


End file.
